Near from Abbys
by D'mbik
Summary: Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun," ucap sang iblis. Sang kegelapan menyambutnya dengan suka cita, bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhir yang pemuda Uchiha./RateM/SasuHina/warning inside.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Near from Abbys © D'Mbik

Warning: **Dark!Chara, Death Chara** , OOC, Typo, etc.

Rate: M (untuk alasan tertentu)

Charakter: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Genre: Supranatural/Romance

.

.

[baca dan tanggung sendiri resikonya]

.

.

.

* * *

' _Dingin_ _… Gelap_ _…'_

' _Tolong_ _… tolong aku, Sasuke-kun. Keluarkan aku dari sini.'_

 _._

 _._

Sepasang mata hitam mendadak terbuka. Detik berikutnya seorang pemuda terbangun karena mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya, membuat baju tidurnya basah oleh keringat. Ia bersandar seraya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup melebihi kecepatan normal.

"Suara itu ...," suara parau meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mimpi itu …" entah sudah kali berapa mimpi itu menemani tidur malamnya, membuatnya terjaga, dan berhasil mempertebal lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mencengkram selimut dengan erat. "Hinata…" tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hinata…"

Sambil terisak, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang ringkih. Dengan penampilan berantakan ditambah mata yang sembab karena terlalu lama menangis, pemuda itu terlihat seperti pecundang menyedihkan dan tak berdaya. Tangannya yang pucat mengelus lembut sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

Kosong, tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Kembali ia memejamkan mata. Rasa sesalnya kembali muncul ke permukaan dan mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang membenci takdir yang digariskan Tuhan.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, Hinata seharusnya ada di sampingnya dan menemaninya tidur setiap malam. Pemuda berambut kelam itu menggeram dan mencengkram sprei di sampingnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Seketika itu juga ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah gantungan baju dan menyambar jaket hitamnya. Dengan langkah lebar ia mengambil kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat dimana pujaan hatinya sekarang berada.

Ke sebuah tempat peristirahatan seluruh warga Konoha, di mana lagi kalau bukan di Tempat Pemakaman Umum.

* * *

.

.

" _Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?"_

" _Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."_

.

.

* * *

Seperti memencet tombol ulang, ingatannya kembali ke masa silam. Di mana saat itu hanya ada seorang ilmuan muda dan kekasihnya yang hidup penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Lima tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan dua tahun menjadi sepasang suami-istri merupakan saat-saat terindah bagi sang ilmuan muda, Sasuke. Tapi roda kehidupannya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hidupnya berantakan, asanya padam, ketika istrinya yang saat itu hamil tewas akibat tertabrak bis.

Hatinya hancur ketika melihat tubuh sang istri perlahan tertutup tanah kubur. Rasa rindu, putus asa dan duka lara membuatnya gila. Ia bahkan rela menggunakan cara apapun agar istrinya kembali ke sisinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tujuan. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke tidak banyak melihat mobil berlalu-lalang, mungkin karena saat ini waktu sudah melewati tengah malam.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, sampailah Sasuke di tempat dimana ratusan nisan berjejer rapi yang di dalamnya berisi ratusan mayat. Sasuke memandangi pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Pemuda itu bersyukur pintunya tak terkunci, tangannya terulur menyentuh besi pagar yang dingin dan dengan sedikit dorongan, pagar tersebut terbuka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Udara musim gugur tahun ini sepertinya lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke mengeratkan jaket dan dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kakinya. Sepatu karetnya menginjak dedaunan kering. Seorang diri, di tengah ribuan nisan tidak membuat nyalinya ciut sedikit pun. Dengan teliti, matanya memandang satu-persatu nisan yang ada di sana, mulai dari nisan yang sudah ada sejak zaman perang sampai nisan yang masih baru.

Pria berkulit pucat itu berbelok ke kiri, seratus meter lagi ia akan sampai ke tempat istrinya beristirahat. Ia menghembuskan nafas seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada sekop yang tadi diambilnya di bagasi.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Hinata. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

.

.

Tak sampai lima menit, sampailah Sasuke di depan nisan yang terukir nama Uchiha Hinata. Nisan tersebut masih baru, berbagai karangan bunga segar memenuhi gundukan tanah merah tersebut.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Pasti dingin di dalam sana," Tangannya menyentuh batu marmer yang dinginnya benar-benar menusuk tulang, "Tenanglah, Hinata, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu."

Kurang dari dua meter di bawah sana, berbaring tubuh Hinata. Yang selalu memanggilnya tiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

Dengan bermodalkan sebuah sekop, pemuda Uchiha itu mulai menggali tanah. Ia tidak mempedulikan tanah yang mengotori wajah dan jaket yang dikenakannya, pun dengan keringat yang sudah membanjir di seluruh tubuhnya.

' _Cepat_.' Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan Hinata dari peti kayu yang sempit dan sesak tersebut.

 **Tuk.**

Tercipta sebuah suara ketika sekopnya membentur kayu. Manik berwarna biru gelap milik Sasuke pun melebar dan sebuah seringai terbentuk beberapa saat kemudian.

'Akhirnya…'

Sasuke mempercepat penggalian, dengan tergesa ia membuka tutup peti mati tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, bau busuk menerobos indra penciuman Sasuke. Namun bukannya menutup hidung, nafasnya semakin memburu dan memburu, seperti seorang predator yang baru mendapatkan mangsa. Kilat matanya terlihat ganjil ketika ia melihat sosok yang paling ia rindukan terbaring di dalam peti.

Kekasihnya, wanita berambut indigo dengan poni rata. Sosok yang bernama Hinata berada di depan mata.

Sasuke masih memandangi Hinata dengan intens. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, Hinata seperti sedang tertidur pulas. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih—gaun yang sengaja dipilih Sasuke untuk pernikahannya dulu—dengan rambut tergerai.

Sasuke berlutut, membelai wajah Hinata yang sudah kehilangan rona kehidupan. Kemudian beralih menyentuh rambut panjang yang terlihat kusam. Kulitnya sedingin es di musim dingin dan berwarna hijau kemerahan akibat proses pembusukan darah. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengangkat tangan pucat yang dulunya sering memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi…" ada rindu mendalam di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dari tempat peristirahatannya, dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Namun sebelum ia pergi, Sasuke harus menutup kembali lubang yang telah digalinya beberapa saat lalu dan membuatnya seperti sedia kala agar tidak ada orang-orang yang curiga.

Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menghapus semua jejak-jejak penggaliannya tadi. Tubuhnya yang tidak biasa mengerjakan beban berat terasa sangat lelah, terbukti dari jaket yang dipakainya telah basah akibat keringat. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan Hinata- _nya_ kembali. Kembali kepelukannya, walau hanya berupa tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Berbalik badan, Sasuke menggendong Hinata dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang diparkirnya di depan pemakaman, sesekali ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat aksi nekadnya.

Malam semakin larut, jalanan semakin sepi dan udara terasa dingin dan menyesakkan ketika Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuknya sampai ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke samping. Ia selalu memastikan apakah Hinata masih ada atau tidak. Sekali lagi ia tidak mau kehilangan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menggendong Hinata menuju ruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana ia selalu melakukan penelitian dan eksperimen.

.

.

Semua orang yang ahli di bidang kodokteran pasti mengenal Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pemuda jenius yang berhasil membuat beberapa penemuan hebat dan berguna bagi dunia kedokteran.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Hinata di atas meja, Sasuke bergegas mengambil buku tebal dan terlihat sangat tua dari dalam laci. Membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya sekilas. Kemudian tangannya berhenti, sebuah senyum ganjil kembali terukir di wajah tampannya ketika menemukan halaman yang dicari.

"Hari ini …" Sasuke berkata dengan suara parau, "... hari dimana dinding dunia manusia dan dunia arwah menipis, dan saat dimana arwah, setan dan iblis bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati."

Sasuke mulai menyalakan lilin satu per satu. Menggambar simbol-simbol aneh di sekeliling tubuh Hinata dan menaburi bubuk berwarna pekat ke sebuah bejana perak.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar, matanya kembali berair. "Dengan ini kita akan bersama lagi, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum lebar ketika menorehkan telapak tangannya dengan pisau berbilah tajam.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir ke dalam bejana. Aroma anyir menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Cahaya lilin mendadak bergerak gelisah, seakan sebuah pertanda tamu kegelapan akan segera tiba. Sasuke meletakkan sebuah batu berwarna merah darah tepat di dada Hinata.

Kemudian, setelah ia berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya, Sasuke mulai membaca mantra, " _Fes matos tribium_ ..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin datang entah darimana. Buku-buku berjatuhan, lembar-lembar penelitian Sasuke terbang ke berbagai tempat. Aura di sekitar berubah, seolah massa udara bertambah tiga kali lipat. Sasuke kesulitan bernapas, keringat membasahi keningnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda tersebut. Ia kembali melanjutkan mantra, meski api lilin berkobar hampir setinggi langit-langit ruangan.

" _... excitare habitatores inferni_."

Setelah mantra terakhir itu terucap, sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari bejana sukses membuat tubuh Sasuke terpelanting dan membentur lemari kayu.

Sasuke meringis, nyeri menjalar di punggungnya. "Uhk!" darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat benturan tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri, berjalan tertatih demi sang terkasih.

"Hi-hinata ..." suaranya tercekat.

Yang dipanggil tetap bergeming.

"HINATA!"

Kali ini berubah menjadi teriakan dan guncangan keras. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini sudah kehilangan akal.

"Bangun. BANGUN KATAKU!" teriaknya lagi.

Sasuke hilang kendali. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya bergerak gelisah. Dengan kasar ia menjambak helai rambut hitamnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

' _Kenapa ritualnya tidak berhasil? Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa hidup lagi? Apa ada yang kurang? Atau mantra yang dirapalnya salah? Apa dia ... gagal?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berputar dipikiran sang ilmuan gila. Namun sebuah pemikiran itu terdistorsi oleh gerakan kecil yang berasal dari telunjuk kiri sang istri.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pergerakan tersebut. "Hi-hinata ...?"

Sebuah gumaman yang terdengar familiar menggelitik telinga Sasuke, sedetik kemudian sepasang mata terindah memandang Sasuke balik.

"Sasuke ... –kun?"

Sosok itu perlahan berdiri sambil memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Suaranya ...

Wajahnya ...

Lekuk tubuhnya ...

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa, seolah seluruh saraf motoriknya terputus tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti, sosok yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya adalah Hinata. Hinata _nya._

Seketika itu juga Sasuke memeluknya. Memeluk wanita yang selama dua bulan terbaring koma akibat benturan keras di kepala dan pendarahan akibat keguguran. Wanita yang pemakamannya baru selesai dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Rasa rindunya berlomba dengan rasa syukur karena bisa melihat istrinya kembali.

"Hinata ... Hinata ..." pelukannya semakin erat, "aku merindukanmu. Sa-sangat merindukanmu." Katanya disela-sela tangisan.

"Tenanglah," sepasang tangan dingin menjawab pelukan Sasuke, "aku ada di sini, Sasuke-kun." Suaranya terdengar semanis madu.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata, bahu Sasuke terasa ringan. Beban berat yang selama ini tanggungnya menguap entah kemana, tergantikan gemuruh hangat yang sering ia rasakan setiap berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Keduanya melepas pelukan, bertukar senyum, kemudian saling melepas rindu dengan sebuah ciuman panas dan panjang.

Nafsu mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Sasuke kembali teringat ketika masa pacaran mereka dulu. Ketika Hinata tertunduk malu setelah Sasuke berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Pemuda itu semakin memperdalam ciuman, merengkuh pinggang mungil sang istri kelewat posesif. Terhipotis dengan manisnya bibir ranum sang kekasih, terlalu terlena sampai-sampai tak sadar jika ada tangan yang diam-diam mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan bergerak tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke.

Setelah sekian menit yang panjang, akhirnya dengan napas terengah Sasuke melepas pagutannya.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke.

' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'_

Biasanya Hinata langsung menjawabnya dengan pipi merona. Tapi kali ini berbeda, wanita itu hanya tersenyum miring ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya. Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat selama delapan tahun mengenal Hinata.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, Hinata dengan pandainya memperkecil jarak. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga kanan Sasuke, " _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke-kun. Sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu." Bisikan itu terucap bersamaan dengan pisau yang menancap tepat di punggung Sasuke.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke terkejut. Sepasang matanya membola. Rasa nyeri yang amat sangat dapat dirasakan Sasuke. Aliran darah segar mengalir, membasahi kemeja bagian belakangnya, dan mengotori lantai.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, "Hi ... ke-kenapa?" tanyanya, tangannya berusaha meraih pisau yang menancap punggungnya namun gagal.

"Eemmm ..." wanita itu pura-pura berpikir dan kembali tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mantra yang kamu rapalkan salah," ujarnya dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuatnya terkejut. "A-apa?"

 _Crash_!

Tanpa rasa bersalah wanita tersebut mencabut pisau dengan kasar, cipratan darahnya menyebar, mengenai dinding dan lantai, membuat lukanya semakin lebar.

"Ups. Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersala, ia memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan nakal. Ekspresi, tingkah laku dan sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang dikenal Sasuke selama ini.

' _Apa ini benar-benar Hinata?'_

Sasuke tersungkur, batuk keras beberapa kali, dan mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dengan pandangan kabur, dapat ia lihat Hinata memegang pisau yang bernoda darah.

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura berempati. "Ck ck ck, kasihan sekali ... bukannya menghidupkan istrimu kembali, kau malah memanggil iblis sepertiku." Hinata ikutan membungkuk, mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Manusia menyedihkan ... mudah sekali kau tergoda dengan rayuanku. Mimpi itu, suara itu, itu semua hanya pancingan agar kamu bisa membebaskanku dari sana, Sa-su-ke-kun~"

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar.

Sasuke tertohok tuturan dari si iblis cantik, rasa sakitnya bahkan setara dengan luka tusukan di punggungnya tersebut. Namun ia bersikeras menepis kebenaran yang dilontarkan iblis itu. Ia berharap semua ini mimpi dan ketika ia terbangun nanti, Hinata akan berada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Tapi sepertinya harapannya hanya angan-angan belaka.

"Hi ... na ... ta," ucapnya sekuat tenaga.

Kondisinya semakin kritis. Luka tusukannya sepertinya berhasil menembus paru-paru kiri Sasuke. Pendarahannya juga semakin hebat dan jika tidak segera ditangani, nyawa Sasuke akan terancam.

"Oh, sayang sekali namaku bukan Hinata. Tapi mulai saat ini aku yang akan memakai tubuh ini."

Iblis itu tertawa senang dan menari riang dengan balutan baju pengantin yang di beberapa bagian terkena cipratan darah Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat itu, tiba-tiba saja amarah Sasuke memuncak. "Beraninya, KAU! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN TUBUH ISTRIKU!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu berasal.

Iblis itu berhenti menari, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku suka dengan keberanianmu, Sasuke. Tapi kau bisa apa? Dengan luka tusukan seperti itu sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena dengan begitu kau bisa bertemu dengan Hinata- _mu_ kembali."

"Ka-kau ... hah .. hah ..." bibirnya bergetar.

Bagaimana bisa takdir hidupnya setragis ini. Mati dengan cara seperti ini. Sasuke ingin menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia semakin kesusahan mencari oksigen. Malaikat maut sepertinya sudah siap mencabut nyawanya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia mengulurkan tangan, berharap bisa menyentuh pipi wanita yang dicintainya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sang iblis mendekat, membiarkan tangan Sasuke yang bergetar menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun," ucap sang iblis.

Sang kegelapan menyambutnya dengan suka cita, bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhir yang pemuda Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah, dengan begitu aku bisa memakai tubuhmu untuk membangkitkan _dia_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.The End.

* * *

a/n: Hai, ketemu lagi dengan Mbik. Terima kasih telah membaca karya ini. Maaf kalau aneh. Sebenarnya fic ini mau disumbangin untuk salah satu event yang ada, tapi karena ga' memenuhi syarat alias Rate M, jadi yaa syudah lah #narihawaii

Oh ya, ini sekalian karya saya terakhir di tahun 2015.

Entah kapan saya bisa membuat karya lagi #huhuhu. Karena kesibukan kerja, saya tidak bisa seaktif dulu (yang hampir setiap ada event selalu nyumbang fic). Maaf karena harus men-discontinue-kan seluruh karya Multichapter, maaf juga untuk janji-janji saya yang sampai sekarang belum terbayarkan #lirikkirikanan

Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang dari awal sampai detik ini masih mendukung saya dengan _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow_. Tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua, seorang Mbik hanya sebutir upil.

Thank you and Good Bye!

Salam bau,

D'Mbik


End file.
